Paperwork is my only friend
by Effy Star
Summary: Phil likes to keep his mind busy with paperwork, he likes order


Phil had always been a sucker for paperwork and rules, ever since the rangers. When it came to S.H.I.E.L.D he was thankful that he reported to Fury because he understood his little obsession, allowing Phil to create forms for things like a change of relationship or holiday and keeping the creator secret when the other agents complained.

"Phil I need you to bring in Stark" Fury said from across his desk, the vein on his forehead pulsing with stress.

Phil knew stark would never be part of team let alone help anyone, it made him feel very uneasy. "Sir do we really think he will follow the rules? He isn't really a team player"

Fury's brow furrowed "as much as you will hate to hear this Phil right now the rules mean nothing, we need him here cheese!"

Phil winced at his nickname, it's not that he didn't like it but he knew when it came out Fury's mouth it was usually joined to a plea. "Why me sir?" He replied always keeping work professional.

"Phil you know why! You have a history and you are my other eye. I need you on this, hell make him fill out as many forms as you want, whatever you want to get him here" Fury let out a weary smile knowing this would be hard for his best friend.

Phil let out a sigh as he gripped the seat arms "okay sir" he started to get up when Fury spoke up

"Here is something to read on the way to New York, I know you will enjoy it" he said handing him a shield file

Phil grabbed the waiting file his eyes glancing at the label on its side his eyes lit up, "Agent Steven Rogers"

Walking for the door he let a "thank you sir" slip out.

Grabbing his tactical bag from his quarters he headed for the quinjet, shoving the file under his arm as he walked.

The flight didn't take that long and by the time he was at stark tower it was dinnertime. He used his shield pass to get up to the penthouse where Mr. Stark lived and the elevator door pinged.

"Uh JARVIS! Intruder alert?"

"Mr. Stark" Phil began, looking over to pepper and stark over by the window.

"Phil!" Pepper headed over to greet him "how are you!"

"I'm fine thank you Ms. Potts" he responded never being the best with women he just smiled and shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"JARVIS! What the hell?" Tony piped up

"I'm sorry sir my protocols were over ridden" the AI responded

Tony's face dropped in anger " next time you wanna 'pop' in agent don't mess with my toys" he said as he walked over to Phil and Pepper.

" Mr. Stark, Director Fury is requesting you at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters" Phil sounded like a recording

"Ha! Agent he sent you all the way to New York for that, I'm sorry for your wasted trip but my answer is no" he looked at Pepper who was currently giving him her angry eyes "what?! I am not a S.H.I.E.L.D monkey!" He pointed at Phil "and I am sure as hell not a paper pushing suit"

Phil gritted his teeth at Stark's comment, even though he knew it was true he didn't deserve to be talked down by someone like Stark.

"Tony! Behave! I'm sorry Phil, is it bad? Why does Fury need Tony?" Pepper asked as she smacked Stark around the back of the head.

"Phil? Why is he Phil? His first name is Agent! Pepper do I not know something!" Tony quickly questioned

"Ms. Potts I am not at the liberty to discuss it with you but Mr. Stark this is in regards to the initiative that you an Fury met about" Phil replied ignoring Stark's comments

"Ha! The Avengers initiative got scrapped, and I never got clearance I'm to dangerous and volatile" he looked at Pepper "Fury said that I didn't like to share my toys"

" he isn't wrong about that Tony!" She snapped back "now go with Phil!" She said as she practically pushed him into the elevator "I will keep an eye on things here and you know JARVIS won't let me mess things up" she smiled at him, which made her brown eyes sparkle.

Tony rolled his eyes as pepper handed him a bag she had always kept pre-packed for him and he got into the elevator with agent.

The walk to the quinjet was silent until they made it on board and Stark seemed to have an issue with everything.

" I hope you know I'm not filling out anymore of your stupid forms agent, last time Pepper was stuck doing that crap for almost a week"

Phil just sighed, poor pepper he thought, he still didn't know how she put up with all his bullshit. " Mr. Stark the paperwork is meant to be filled out by you, not by your assistant who doesn't have clearance" he said as he felt his jaw tighten, this man had no regard for national security which made Phil's skin itch.

"Sorry agent if she works for me she has clearance, pepper is like you are to Fury except the sex. Then again you and Fury could be having some crazy sex" his voice broke into a cackle

Phil pinched the bridge of his nose, Stark was giving him a migraine already "Mr. Stark, the director and I have a strictly business relationship" he moved slightly in his seat, watching Stark finish laughing.

By the time they had got to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters Phil was imagining up new documents to make Stark fill out while he was here which made him smirk.

The director met them at the landing pad "Mr. Stark" he yelled over the noise of the engines "thank you for coming" he gestured towards the building and smiled at Phil.

Phil knew that was his cue to allow Fury to take over, which he was glad about as he began to walk towards his office the director called after him "agent there are some new recruit files on your desk, please see you review them and give them appropriate handlers"

"Paper pusher" Stark yelled

Phil just sighed and began his walk back to his office. If you walked in you would think that the room had never been used, Phil liked to keep it as controlled as possible and as he looked at the files messing up his desk he felt that itch coming back.

Phil sat at his desk and readied himself for the task at hand slowly perusing over each agent and selecting the right handler, pretty easy when you see there skills written in front of you, he had got down to the last three files when he felt like the breath ha been knocked out of his body, looking down at the Agent's photo he couldn't help but stare. The piercing blue eyes staring back at him, he looked troubled but rugged. Phil quickly scanned the file reading as much as he could and then turned to the computer on his desk.

According to S.H.I.E.L.D rules he wasn't meant to be doing this bit he couldn't seem to stop himself. He typed into the CCTV facial recognition the agent's name.

A screen popped up with live feed of him running through the training ground with other agents trying to keep up, he moved with such grace and yet was deadly. Phil got drawn in and ended up watching him complete the entire course his time was a new record! Phil had to meet this man, he grabbed his phone to call Fury realizing he was ever so slightly aroused by what he had just watched.

"Agent Coulson, everything okay with the new recruits" Fury said as his way of saying hello.

"Of course director but I have a request" Phil felt his face flush with embarrassment.

"Go on" Fury replied

"I would like to take on a recruit" he said, his voice getting quieter as the words escaped from his mouth

Fury couldn't hold back the laughter "well cheese! I have to say I didn't expect that! I have been trying to get you away from that desk for years and now a new recruit is what makes you request it! You know you won't have your routine anymore" Phil could hear the slight hint of worry in Nick's voice

"I know Nick, but I want this one" he said not realizing how truthful that sentence was until it had already slipped out.

Fury sighed down the phone "okay Phil see it done and get me all the paperwork, not that I need to remind you" he laughed "see you in the field" he said as he hung up.

Phil looked back at the photo of the agent, even though it looked like a mug shot Phil could feel like he could see into those diamond eyes. He finalized all the paperwork and grabbed the other files off his desk and headed into the briefing room to hand over the new recruits.


End file.
